


Blood looks good on you

by Carefulthatsenough



Series: Love is a bullet to the heart [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blood, Corruption, Dom/sub Undertones, Gangs, Hand Jobs, Hux is Not Nice, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, M/M, Murder Husbands, Torture, and blood and pain turns them on, they're bad people okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 22:03:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8030458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carefulthatsenough/pseuds/Carefulthatsenough
Summary: Torture shouldn't be fun or a turn on, they're just twisted enough to enjoy it.





	Blood looks good on you

**Author's Note:**

> They're just bad people getting off on torture

They’re interrogating a member of some gang in their neighborhood and by interrogating he of course means torturing. Ren is hitting the guy like some animal and Hux is standing away from them to avoid getting his clothe dirty.

“Tell me who’s in charge of your little operation” Ren asked twenty minutes ago and started hitting the guy when he just glared at him.

Ren stops and gives Hux a look that says _Are you going to do something about this or you’re just going to stand there?_

 

Hux rolls his eyes and approaches them making sure not to step on the blood on the floor and taking his knife out of his suit pocket.

 

“We’re going to play a game” He says to the kid.

“What is that like the bad cop good cop thing?” The guy says but he looks terrified, he should be.

 

“There’s no good cops here, your little gang is causing me some trouble. Here’s the game, see my knife?”  The guy looks at the knife with wide eyes, Hux smiles ”Here are the rules, every minutes that passes without you talking I get to take one of your fingers. If your ten minutes are up, then I’m going to take your eyes if you still feel like not talking I’ll take your ears and if by some miracle you’re still alive then I’ll take your tongue maybe it will tell me what I need to know” Hux finishes.

 

He actually wants the kid to resist he’s in a mood to cut things and see blood flowing.

 

The guy looks terrified he looks at Ren, as if Ren is going to do anything to stop Hux, he’ll probably get turned on by that.

 

“You just lost a minute and a finger” Hux says “I didn’t want to get this suit dirty but you’re forcing my hand here”

 

He gives Ren a look and the good boy understands and holds their prisoner down so that Hux can cut the finger without the guy fidgeting.

 

The first slice is the hardest, the poor guy is already crying but Hux is enjoying himself a little too much he chances a look at Kylo who is focused on the finger and all the blood that is flowing. Hux wonders what Ren’s blood tastes like. They should try that later.

“No…Please…NO…stop…please…I’ll tell you what you need to know just please please stop this”

 

Hux doesn’t stop until he’s done removing the finger.

 

“Talk” He orders and just like that he gets all the answers he needs.

It takes less than 10 minutes for the guy to blurt everything he knows, it’s just a small gang nothing big yet it will be easy to remove them but their deaths need to be also a warning to anyone who will try to mess with Hux.

 

“Please I told you everything now please let me go I won’t say anything” He starts pleading.

Hux gives Kylo a look and the guy is already dead before Hux breaks eye contact with Ren’s. He doesn’t turn around to check if the guy is dead, he doesn’t need to, Kylo is the best at taking orders even if they aren’t spoken, he’s a good boy.

 

Without a word he starts heading to the door, just before he opens it, he’s slammed on it and _there it is_. The kiss that he has been expecting and he kisses back hungrily. He opens his mouth and let’s Kylo taste him just before he takes back control. His hand goes down to Ren’s belt and he opens it, the zipper is undone quickly and he finally gets his hand on Ren’s dick.

 

Ren whimpers and Hux just wants more he starts stroking him slowly trailing his tongue on Ren’s jaw and biting and sucking at his neck, when Kylo tries to grab Hux, he grabs his wrists.

 

“No” He says “I’m in control here” and his hand working faster and harder on Ren’s dick. Ren just leans into his touch trying to kiss Hux again but Hux denies him. He spins them around so that Ren’s front is against the wall. His hand keeps stoking him and the other is against his neck holding him still on the wall.

“Look at you getting off when there’s a dead body in the room, you’re disgusting” Hux says and Kylo whimpers, a few strokes after that he comes. Hux holds him against the wall, when he feels that Kylo can stand on his own he lets go. He wipes his hand on Ren’s shirt and takes a few steps away from him.

 

“Clean this mess and when you finish meet me at the office” Hux says.

 

“What about you?” Ren says pointing at Hux’s pants where it’s obvious that Hux got turned on by this too.

 

“You don’t get to touch me, unless I tell you and for that you have to be a good boy” Hux says smirking at Ren’s face. Ren just stares at him blushing.

 

“Clean this mess” Hux says and leaves the room.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it, kudos and comments are always appreciated and make me happy!
> 
> Here's [my tumblr](http://chillanddrinkcoffee.tumblr.com/) and my [kylux sideblog](https://carefulrenthatsenough.tumblr.com/)


End file.
